


Aquamarine

by icelandicc



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Past Friendship, could be read as akusai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel despised the color gold. Never once was it followed by good memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> What possessed me to write this I'm sad now.

Axel didn't like the way Saïx's eyes glimmered such a bright gold in the moonlight. They were too… fake? No that wasn't the right word… They looked like they didn't belong to him. Gold didn't suit him at all. Axel wished the sea blue shade that he'd known would return. The gold always made him feel anxious. Almost like Saïx was on the wrong side. The side that Axel was fighting against. But it didn't matter.

Xemnas had those eyes. Xemnas seemed to control Saïx, like a puppet master, pulling the strings, his heartless dolls at his mercy. But Saïx didn't mind, and that was what scared Axel the most. Saïx only looked on at Xemnas' puppet show, a deputy along for the ride, staring Axel down with those eyes. They were hard and cold and devoid of emotion, and they looked so unlike what sparkling blue eyes he remembered.

Saïx didn't look at him in a mocking way like he used to. He didn't tease him, or call him names, or slap him across the back of the head when he did something stupid. Now he just… glared… with those eyes that made Axel so uncomfortable. And the moon, it… did things to him Axel thought no person should ever go through. And it only made him hate those eyes all the more fiercely.

It seemed to him that Saïx spent more time obsessing over that stupid rock that hung in the sky then he with his best friend. A voice in the back of Axel's mind reminded him that times had changed, that they had changed, but that voice sounded like Saïx, and the words were true, but Axel refused to admit it and blocked the voice out. Dwelling on the past was stupid, he was here now, not before or after, and so he should think like it was now. And unfortunately, now was a different time, and there didn't seem to be any 'best friend' with him now to dissuade him from mischief, or to laugh at his faults, or to mess with his hair in the least convenient place. I seemed to him that he was alone. And in Axel's mind, those terrible golden eyes were to blame.


End file.
